Marco (TV Series)
Marco is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Marco's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse, Marco joined a community called the Hilltop Colony where he became one of the supply runners. Season 9 "A New Beginning" When a group goes to the Smithsonian in Washington, D.C., to search for a covered wagon and farming equipment for the Sanctuary, Marco takes part in the scavenging mission. Once inside, Rick tells everyone to be safe and the group separates. Shortly after, the whole group reunites and gingerly uses ropes to drag an old covered wagon down the stairs and over the glass floor. The group then leaves D.C. and prepare to head back to their own communities. On the road, Alden talks to Kenneth and Marco about blacksmithing at the Hilltop. Marco jokingly admits that Earl scares him but Kenneth says that his father is willing to teach him on becoming a blacksmith. Later, he is informed by Daryl and Rosita that the main bridge is out due to a storm. Being forced to continue their journey through an alternate route, Marco witnesses as Kenneth is bitten in the arm by a walker and then kicked in the ribs by the horse. He then watches in sadness as Ken dies from his injuries and then is put down by a sobbing Maggie. That night in Hilltop, Marco attends Kenneth's funeral and comforts a heartbroken Tammy Rose. "Adaptation" Six years after Rick's assumed death, Marco talks with Tara, Alden, Enid, and D.J. to organize a search party for the group that went out to look for a missing Eugene since they haven't returned. He tells Tara that a pair can cover a whole mapped area when Luke offers to contribute. When the original search group arrives back later that day, Marco looks at Jesus' body in sadness. He then assists the funeral and is among the residents to hammer nails in his coffin. "Omega" In the woods, Marco accompanies Tara and Magna's group in the search for Alden and Luke. They find a group of walkers feasting on their horses and kill them, while checking they aren't Whisperers. Connie notices that the horses were cut open and skinned with knives. Tara realizes that Lydia lied about it just being her mother out there and decides they should go back to Hilltop until they find out what this is. "Bounty" When Alpha arrives outside the gates with a group of Whisperers to offer trading Alden and Luke for her captive daughter, Marco informs Enid and the Suttons about the unfolding situation. Later that day, Marco attempts to make noise with the others to attract the incoming herd away from Luke, Alden, and the baby abandoned by the Whisperer mother. A while later, Marco watches from the gates as Daryl returns Lydia back to Alpha. "The Calm Before" Marco is among the Hilltop residents that assist the fair in the Kingdom. He watches from the crowd as Ezekiel declares they've finally accomplished Rick, Carl, and Jesus' dreams of reuniting the communities. “Let the fair of a new beginning begin!” Ezekiel says as everyone celebrates and applauds. Later that day, Marco and a group prepare to leave the Kingdom to go to Hilltop and leave some soldiers in case of a possible attack. He then fist bumps Tara goodbye. In the woods, Marco and the rest encounter Ozzy, Alek, and D.J. and find one of Hilltop's carts overturned. The group decides to split up, with Marco going to the Hilltop. The next day, Marco listens from the crowd as Siddiq delivers the tragic news about the fate of the missing fair attendees, tells them how brave the victims were in their final moments and how he was intentionally kept alive to tell this very story. He encourages everyone to remember the fallen as brave heroes and to honor them. Season 10 "Lines We Cross" Some months after the blizzard, Marco is among the coalition members drafted into the militia that was formed in response to the Whisperer threat. He and the other militia conduct a training exercise on the Oceanside beach. As Ezekiel and Jerry methodically release walkers from a shipwrecked boat, Marco and the other militia work together as a unit to take out the walker threat. They are successful and return to Oceanside to rest, eat, and socialize with the Oceansiders. That night, Marco helps put out the fire that was ignited in the woods in Whisperer territory after a satellite from outer space crashes. "Silence the Whisperers" Marco is alerted to the commotion of a tree falling onto a house and a portion of Hilltop's walls. He then helps the other residents rescue the trapped injured from the rubble. The next day, Marco and the other residents kill the incoming walkers with the help of the Alexandria convoy when the herd invades the community that night. The following morning, Marco attends the council meeting where Michonne announces she will be delivering supplies to Oceanside after receiving reports of potential Whisperer activity. Later that day, Marco and a group prepare their convoy and head out on their journey towards Oceanside. "The World Before" Marco and the group continue their journey towards Oceanside when they stop briefly after Scott comes across recent footprints on their path. When Luke convinces Michonne to stop at a library along the way, Marco and Dianne stay outside as lookouts as the rest of the group heads inside. Later that day, the group arrives at Oceanside where Marco witnesses as the residents bring a captured man to the camp and accuse him of being a Whisperer. When walkers suddenly invade, he helps take out the threat and secure the community. The next day, Marco bids farewell to Michonne after she explains her plan to bring back weapons in exchange for helping Virgil get back home. He and the rest of the group then travel back to their communities. "Morning Star" Marco will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Marco has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Kenneth Sutton Kenneth, and Marco appeared to be good friends. While on the way back from the D.C. run the two were seen joking and laughing together and talking about Earl and if he would take Marco as his apprentice. When Kenneth was killed, Marco was rather depressed. Tammy Rose Sutton Marco is seen comforting Tammy after Kenneth's funeral. It seems they have a mutual caring for each other. Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"A New Beginning" *"Adaptation" *"Omega" *"Bounty" *"The Calm Before" Season 10 *"Lines We Cross" (No Lines) *"Silence the Whisperers" (No Lines) *"The World Before" (No Lines) *"Morning Star" Category:TV Series Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Alive Category:Hilltop Colony Category:The Coalition